familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Garland County, Arkansas
Garland County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 96,024. The county seat is Hot Springs. Garland County is Arkansas's 68th county, formed on April 5, 1873, and named for Augustus Garland, eleventh governor of Arkansas. The county is coextensive with the Hot Springs Metropolitan Statistical Area, which includes Hot Springs National Park. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 92.19%) is land and (or 7.81%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 70 * U.S. Highway 270 * Highway 5 * Highway 7 * Highway 88 Adjacent counties *Perry County (north) *Saline County (east) *Hot Spring County (south) *Montgomery County (west) *Yell County (northwest) National protected areas * Hot Springs National Park * Ouachita National Forest (part) Demographics data]] As of the census of 2000, there were 88,068 people, 37,813 households, and 25,259 families residing in the county. The population density was 130 people per square mile (50/km²). There were 44,953 housing units at an average density of 66 per square mile (26/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 88.85% White, 7.80% Black or African American, 0.61% Native American, 0.50% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.72% from other races, and 1.49% from two or more races. 2.56% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 37,813 households out of which 25.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.20% were married couples living together, 10.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.20% were non-families. 28.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.28 and the average family size was 2.78. In the county the population was spread out with 21.30% under the age of 18, 7.30% from 18 to 24, 25.20% from 25 to 44, 25.10% from 45 to 64, and 21.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 94.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,724, and the median income for a family was $38,079. Males had a median income of $28,117 versus $20,421 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,631. About 10.50% of families and 14.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.70% of those under age 18 and 8.60% of those age 65 or over. Communities Townships http://www.census.gov/geo/www/maps/DC10_GUBlkMap/cousub/dc10blk_st05_cousub.html#G * Hale (Mountain Pine, most of Census Designated Place Hot Springs Village, small part of CDP Rockwell) * Hot Springs (most of Hot Springs) * Lake Hamilton (CDP Lake Hamilton, most of CDP Rockwell) * Whittington (Fountain Lake, Lonsdale, CDP Piney, part of CDP Hot Springs Village, small part of Hot Springs) See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Garland County, Arkansas References External links *Garland County government's website *Hot Springs, Arkansas Community Guides • What to do and where to find it in Hot Springs, Arkansas. Category:Counties of Arkansas Category:Garland County, Arkansas Category:established in 1873